1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for managing history information on print output, and in particular to a technique for managing image data that enables reproduction of the print output.
2. Related Art
A company or an organization which handles important confidential data may be required to manage history of printing processing carried out by a user so that, should information leak, a follow-up search can be conducted. In history management, in addition to printing attribute information, image data representative of a printed document are accumulated.
The stored image data can be used when the user carries out the printing processing again.